


Usagi's Liquid Torture

by Graymalkin



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting, female desperation, female urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi needs to fight evil and use the ladies' room.  She may not have time for both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Usagi's Liquid Torture

**Author's Note:**

> You may have read this before on Nyou Fiction or OmoOrg. This is the latest revised version with a real beginning and ending.

As Sailor Moon, Tsukino Usagi had spent over a year fighting forces that could kill her along with millions of others. She had suffered horribly, but prevailed time and again. But there was one thing she could never bring herself to endure, and that was peeing in a cubicle surrounded by girls she went to school with who knew she was peeing in there. Not since she was a little girl had she ever sat down or squatted over a single porcelain receptacle on school grounds. Only today would she realize that by shunning school toilets she was punishing herself.

It was a bad day for her already. She'd missed most of the sleep she needed the night before, due to some standard teen drama and world-guarding. She felt like her brain was a chunk of overcooked cauliflower. Every class the teacher demanded more from her, her mind delivered less, she embarrassed herself worse, she came off as weirder, and she got into more trouble, than in the class that came before. Her one time of happiness was lunch. For that time she could forget her troubles in the pleasure of fatty foods and sugary beverages. Then it was back to the mounting torment of class.

To add to all her problems, she developed a need to go to the bathroom some time after lunch. It didn't seem like a big deal, but it became one on the walk home.

All that soda she'd used to wash down salty snacks and try to jump start her brain with caffeine had turned against her. Her clumsy sleepiness now took a back seat to the powerful pressure inside her and the even more powerful urge to relax and let it all out. But there was no place to do so.

When she walked through the park she was tempted to use the restrooms there. She had done so on a previous emergency. But there was only one toilet in the ladies' room...no, it wasn't a ladies' room. No one who left a mess like what Usagi had found that time could be called a lady! No room that accommodated even one person that disgraceful could be called a ladies' room! The female dumping ground had only one toilet. And she couldn't trust it to be clean enough to make it worth the walk in that direction, not to mention the embarrassment if anyone she knew was there to see her go to use it. Home was the only place she could go, and she couldn't waste time.

The muscles inside her clearly had orders to get the waste out, and they never stopped working toward that end. The false hope of relief in the park did her more harm than good, because it made her realize just how long it would be before she could lighten herself and the brief belief that a toilet would soon be under her bottom made it loosen its grip on the cargo, which made things more urgent and uncomfortable for Usagi. 

She didn't know who to be mad at. Her lack of sleep the night before was the fault of friends and villains, but she didn't see how sleepiness could be responsible for kidney functions. She was the one who had filled her body up with soft drinks, and who hadn't used any available restrooms, but blaming herself was out of the question. It wasn't the fault of the person who had left the mess in the park restroom that she wasn't using it, because she knew she would probably have been too embarrassed to use it anyway. She couldn't blame her fear of using the school restrooms on the people who had built them. There seemed no one to blame. When she saw a dog in the park doing what she wished to be doing, she finally realized who was at fault: the human race!

Why did Usagi's stupid ancestors make bathrooms and decide people should only go in them? Because they were stupid! Why else would they condemn themselves to situations like Usagi's? If Usagi were a dog, she could just go right now and no one would mind. No one would even stare at her, and she wouldn't feel the least bit embarrassed. She began to daydream.

She was a dog (actually her regular self with dog-like ears and a tail). The grass tickled her toes, and tickled more personal parts when she squatted down. There were no clothes to get in the way, of course. When she was down on her doggirl haunches, with a grin on her adorable doggirl face, she relaxed every muscle in her body except for the ones keeping her in the comfortable position she had assumed, and the natural course of things occurred. A golden stream sprung forth. It drizzled and splattered on the grass below, making a puddle between Usagi's cute doggirl hind paws. It quickly soaked into the soil, and Usagi got back on all fours and went on her way as if nothing had happened.

"Good girl," said Mamoru, who was holding her leash.

She was thinking about the cute ears, fur, and collar she's have when all of a sudden she snapped out of it. Then she knew her brain was mushy from not sleeping, because she was been having the weirdest daydream of her life! She needed sleep. But more than that she needed relief. She would go home, pee, sleep, then start the next day with a refreshed mind and bladder.

She hit herself in the head so hard she nearly lost consciousness when she realized she had been standing in one place the whole time she'd been having that stupid daydream. Now she'd made no progress toward home for several minutes. She started walking as fast as she could without risking losing her control. Soon she felt confident that she'd make it home with time to spare. And it was going to be great! Such a good feeling having it out. She looked forward to the embrace of the porcelain around her bottom with the same sort of anticipation as she looked forward to the embrace of Mamoru's arms around her body when he was away.

As she rounded the last corner before her house, she could feel herself losing control of her body. A funny-looking jog took her to her front door, her keys already out and waiting for the lock. But the door didn't open. 

She screwed around with her key in the lock some more, but the door never even began to budge. She foolishly tried to kick it open, then banged on it even though she knew no one was there. Tears formed in her eyes. The toilet she longed for like a lost lover was still out of reach, and the threat of panty-destruction loomed. 

The bushes. The spyria in her family's back yard was her only hope for concealed urination. But would she make it behind them with enough time to make sure the coast was clear, and to pull down her panties, before the process started automatically? And she'd need something to wipe herself dry. Thinking with more ingenuity than was normal for her, she grabbed a handful of leaves from the climber on the side of the house and stuffed them in her pocket. Making a leap over the porch railing and a mad dash for the bushes was her last hope. It was risky. She'd probably fall instead of jumping down, or trip when her foot caught on the railing, or somehow else fail and end up looking stupid and peeing her panties. But at this point her panties were as good as peed. She had nothing to lose in this foolhardy plan. She took off her backpack and went to put her keys away to free both her hands for the endeavor when it dawned on her that she'd been trying to unlock her front door with the key to her bicycle lock. 

She found the right key and left the door hanging open as she ran toward her destination. She had her hands under her skirt helping her urethra keep everything inside. There was no one home, so she could do shameful things like that. unfortunately it meant she couldn't catch herself when she tripped over a chair and fell flat on her face. 

"Stupid chair!" she shouted as she moved one hand from her pained crotch to her pained head. "Almost making me tinkle in my panties! I will not forgive you!"

"Usagi," a voice called. The schoolgirl suddenly turned bright red with embarrassment. She had been wrong. There _was_ someone there. Her cat. The one that talked. The one that pretty much ran her life.

"Things are heating up at the Kobayashi Center!" continued the black cat, currently at Usagi's eye level. "The other Senshi are there already. You need to transform into Sailor Moon and come help them right now."

"I can't go," Usagi said as she got up off the floor. "I gotta go!" She pointed in the direction of the bathroom, just to be clear.

"You have to. You're a guardian of peace and justice!"

"Aww!" the blonde whined. "Don't guardians of peace and justice get bathroom breaks?"

"No! Now quit clowning around and transform before things get really bad."

"Things are already really bad! I gotta take a piss big enough it could drown you!"

"You're so disgusting! I can't believe you ever found a husband."

"I found a husband?" Usagi asked, her big blue eyes looking bewildered.

"In the future, you airhead!"

Luna tried to block her way to the bathroom. This wasn't an ideal strategy, since she was a cat. Usagi hopped right over her. She skipped along to the beckoning bathroom, but suddenly screeched to a halt.

She imagined arriving at the Kobayashi Center after finishing up in the bathroom. Finding rubble bestrewn with twisted and broken bodies like ragdolls carelessly tossed about the scene. A little girl asking her why she couldn't come in time to save her mommy. What could Usagi say to her? That Sailor Moon had to go potty?

"No!" Usagi said out loud, turning around and throwing her arm forward melodramatically. "I can't do that!" She ran back the way she came, now full of determination as well as urine.

"Moon cosmic...!"

She had forgotten about the fallen chair, and now tripped over it again. She landed in a precarious position, with poor Luna pinned under her cotton-covered bottom.

"I'm going to die!" the cat yelped in genuine terror. 

"Sorry about that, Luna."

"'Sorry' doesn't even begin to...never mind! Just go save the day!" 

Usagi didn't doubt she could save the city. She always did. But this time she might not save her panties. Or her dignity.

The trip to the Kobayashi Pavilion, where the battle was taking place before the eyes of the hundreds of onlookers who'd been there for a local event, didn't take very long. But by the time Usagi arrived her need had become more serious then ever. Her bladder had seemed to swell larger with every step, like a distressed puffer fish, and she felt about as comfortable as if there was a real spiny puffer fish sitting on her pelvic floor.

When she got there, it looked like a wet T-shirt contest. The Sailor Senshi were regrouping to rethink their attack after being badly battered by the daimon. As luck would have it, the daimon this week was an ornery walking water cooler, and all its attacks were water-based. So the poor girls were soaked from head to toe, and the sight of all that water almost made Usagi get soaked from the crotch down. But she snapped her legs together and managed to talk to her fellow fighters for love and justice with no more than a brief wince.

"It's a water-based daimon," Makoto said, beginning the informal briefing.

"I can tell that much!" Usagi said. "I'm not an idiot."

"That's debatable," Rei quipped.

Makoto explained how they'd gotten their little teenage butts kicked by this daimon. It was using high-pressure hoses to keep the Senshi at bay, and was even turning Ami's water-based attacks against her. Each mention of water made Usagi's water pressure seem higher.

"What we need to do is attack its weak spot," Rei said decisively.

"Does it even have a weak spot?" Minako asked.

"That tank in its head is nothing but glass," Rei said. "We can break it open, then its water will all spill out." The thought of water spilling out made Usagi need to press her thighs together. "It'll have nothing to shoot at us. Then it'll be a breeze."

"We don't know that it's normal glass," Ami said.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we can bust it," Rei said. Usagi squeezed her legs tighter. "Even a little crack will make it leak." And tighter. "We all attack at once when its water pressure's gone." And as tight as they'd go.

"But we don't know how much water pressure there is," Ami pointed out. Usagi unglued her thighs and crossed her legs. "There's no telling what'll happen when it bursts." Usagi uncrossed her legs and crossed them the other way.

"It's not like it can get us any wetter than we already are," Minako said, holding up the edge of her soaked vermilion skirt. Usagi thought she felt a little wet, and put even more pressure on her urethra by crossing her legs around to an anatomically implausible extent.

"That's not my point," Ami said. "There could be a tidal wave!" Usagi kept crossing and uncrossing her legs, more and more quickly, each muscle feeling the urgency. "A flash flood!" Usagi rocked back and forth. "We could all drown!"

"You mean there could be more water inside it than there looks like from the outside?" Makoto asked. Usagi crossed her hands in front of her skirt, and discreetly pressed down on her crotch.

"Yes," Ami said. "It's a daimon. It's magical. Besides, look how much it's squirted already, and the tank still looks almost full." No one noticed the signs of Usagi's full tank as she closed her eyes and held herself more obviously.

"Let me put it this way: What other choice have we got?" Rei asked.

"She's right," Makoto said.

"I suppose," Ami said.

"But how do we make it leak?" Minako asked. Usagi was almost doing a full-on pee-dance now. "None of our attacks have gotten through because its jets of water keep squirting us away from it." Usagi fell to her knees, biting her tongue to withstand the intense throbbing pain in her pubic area.

"Are you okay, Usagi?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, just a little muscle cramp." She got up and tried to think dry thoughts.

"One of us will draw its fire, the rest will attack while it's distracted," Rei stated.

"I'll do it!" Usagi shouted. Everyone was surprised.

She had a plan: Wet herself while she was getting sprayed by the daimon. No one would be the wiser.

"Okay," Rei began, "so we'll sneak around this shrubbery so it doesn't know where we'll come from, while Usagi attacks from the front."

"Sounds like a plan."

Usagi stuck her tongue out at the daimon, and did provoke its attack. But instead of squirting her, it used a heretofore unseen attack to blow a bubble and trap her inside it.

"No fair!" she yelled, her voice echoing inside the bubble as she floated away. This hadn't distracted the daimon very much, and the Sailor Senshi's plan degenerated into the same futile battling that had been going on before Usagi arrived.

Minako followed Usagi and used her Venus Love-Me Chain to whip the bubble, popping it. The poor girl landed on a kiosk that had been selling drinks, breaking it. She came out of her daze to see lemonade dripping, cascading, and pooling. This is almost too much for her to handle, and when Minako ran over she found her sitting on the ground with her eyes squinted shut and her hands jammed between her legs, rocking back and forth.

"Are you okay?"

"No! That really hurt!" The fall had hurt, but she wasn't ready to admit what was causing her more serious pain.

Minako thought Usagi was holding her butt. "It's not so bad. At least you landed on the part with the most cushioning."

"Hey!"

Just about this time, something between the big mounds of cushioning began to stir. Usagi somehow made it back to the battle field, wincing and walking awkwardly as she held back the titanic urge to empty her bladder.

The battle went on without the daimon's weak spot being so much as cracked. To make things even worse, the attacks it used on Usagi failed to help her discreetly wet herself. It attacked her with bubbles, jets of steam, and volleys of icicles, but never once hit her with a blast of water. As ineffective as the other girls' fighting was, Usagi's was noticeably worse. She was slow, moved stiffly, and even fell down once. This caused the concern of the other Senshi when they regrouped to think of a new plan.

"What's wrong? You're not fighting like yourself," Ami said.

"It's just that...I have to...I have a problem."

"What problem?"

"I have to go," Usagi mumbled in timid embarrassment. None of the girls heard.

"What did you say?"

"Speak up."

"I have to go," she said a little louder. "As in _go_."

"Oh," Ami said.

"I see," Rei said.

"That explains the stiffness," Minako said.

"Should've gone before you left," Makoto said.

"Stop that!" Usagi screamed.

"This is a problem," Rei said. "You can't fight in your current state."

"I don't see why not," Makoto said. "Having to go isn't a serious handicap. You just need to stop thinking about the problem, grit your teeth, and follow through with the battle."

"It's not that easy!" Usagi whined. "We don't all have bladders the size of watermelons."

"And who says I do?" asked an annoyed Matoko.

"Anybody who's heard you empty it," Usagi remarked.

"The crybaby has a point," said Rei.

"Who else has been listening to me use the toilet?!?" demanded an indignant Makoto. All the eyes around her avoided contact, and a few cheeks turned rosy.

"It's not like we have to _listen_ to hear it," explained a slightly ashamed Minako.

"Would you mind if I took a break from the fighting to use the restroom in that building?" Usagi asked.

The other Senshi steadfastly refused to let her go into the building. "You're Sailor Moon!" Rei said. "You can't just walk into a public restroom."

Ami had a sensible protest. "Besides, it'll take too long to go there and back, and you don't know if the building's locked, and you don't know where the restrooms in it are, and you don't know if it has any, and you don't know how many frightened people are taking refuge in there."

"Just tinkle behind those bushes so we can all get back to fighting," Minako said.

"You can be out of action that long so long as one of us guards you from attacks," Makoto added.

Ami volunteered.

"Then there's no problem," Rei said. The two girls broke away while the other three returned to battle to try out a new plan.

"Just don't look," Usagi said to Ami.

"I'll be looking the other way, at the daimon."

"Just, whatever happens, don't you dare look!"

And so Usagi went behind the shrubbery to do her deed while Ami stood guard. But when she went to pull down her panties she discovered a design flaw in her uniform. There was no seam around her waist, like there would be on a normal outfit. Instead, the panties were attached to her leotard, forming a single continuous garment. She tried to pull them aside and do her deed through the leg hole, but they wouldn't budge an inch. They were almost like a coat of paint sprayed onto her body.

"Stupid magical clothes!" she muttered, and gave up. Once she walked out from behind the bushes, Ami assumed she'd done her deed and ran to join the others. Usagi didn't know what to do, but it didn't matter, since there were schoolgirls flying at her before she had time to think. The daimon's high-pressure hoses and fast reflexes had gotten the better of the team. Soon there was a pile of five girls rubbing the sore spots where they'd fallen. Usagi had been knocked on her butt again, and the jarring motion made her lose control. She stopped the flow instantly, but felt a little damp.

They all got up and prepared another strike.

"Did you go?" Rei asked Usagi.

"No."

"Go!" the Sailor Senshi all shouted in unison.

"I can't! It's this stupid outfit. My stupid panties are attached to my stupid top, and I can't get the stupid things off to take a stupid leak!"

"Maybe you're just stupid," Rei speculated.

"Shut up!"

"She's right," Makoto said. 

"I'm not stupid!"

"No, I mean the suits. The panties won't come off. I never thought about that."

"Just pull them aside and go out the leg hole," Minako suggested. "That's what I do when I'm in a one-piece swimsuit."

"I tried, but they're too tight," Usagi said.

"I didn't need to know that, Mina," Makoto said.

"Then you know what you have to do," Rei said, looking at Usagi with a serious expression.

"No, I don't."

"You're so dense! You need to just go in your panties."

"No!"

"But it's your only choice," Ami agreed. "You can't fight without going, and you can't go without detransforming, and you can't detransform without risking exposing yourself. I mean your identity," she added, realizing the double entendre.

"But I'm in the middle of the Kobayashi Pavilion! You're all here! The daimon's here! There are hundreds of people watching! And some of them are taking pictures! I just can't do it."

"You must," Rei insisted. "It's your duty as a Sailor Senshi."

"Would _you_ do it if you were in my place?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why should you expect me to?"

"I wouldn't because I'd never be in your situation! None of us would! We have control over our bodies."

"Really?" Usagi said angrily. "Because I seem to remember hearing about a certain girl who used to have a certain problem every night." Minako blushed, thinking she was talking about her, but Rei was the real target, and she protested.

"That's just a rumor I've been wrongly associated with! There's absolutely no truth to it!"

"Quit bickering!" Makoto yelled. "We're all going to die if we don't do something!"

"What's the point of surviving if I'm going to want to be dead!?!" Usagi said

"If you go in your panties I'll give you that whole box of manga I keep under my bed," Minako said.

Without another word, Usagi bent over and put her hands on her knees. Her eyes squinted shut. Her panties, now visible to anyone behind her, suddenly got a wet spot. It grew and grew, and started dripping down on the cement in dark yellow drops. Soon there was a dark semicircle where the fabric clung to her buttocks, showing the contours of her perky adolescent bottom, and a steady golden stream was falling to the ground. But her hissing pleasure-filled release was happening faster than the water could drain from the undies, and so they retained water and swelled up. As much as her well-rounded rear end had stuck out already, the panties soon stuck out much more, and it began to look like there was a big yellowish-white balloon under her short half-wet skirt. The stream was joined by streams coming out of the leg holes. Some hit the ground, some rushed down her thighs to tickle her legs and turn her red knee-length boots a deep burgundy. There were five puddles on the ground, which converged into one giant one. Finally, the bottomless jug that was Usagi's bladder was finally empty. 

"I feel so good!" she said with a grin.

"I feel so disgusted," was the predictable response from Rei.

"I guess Makoto's not the only one with a horse bladder," observed Minako, who had watched with morbid attentiveness and was still staring at the massive puddle with a curious look on her face.

"I guess Ami's not the only Sailor Senshi with water-based attacks," jeered Makoto, still in denial about her own extraordinary urinations.

Ami was the only supportive one. "I'm proud of you Usagi. That took courage."

As far as humiliation went, Usagi had hit rock bottom. She couldn't possibly feel worse. All that anger and frustration wound up being channelled at the daimon.

"Making me stain my panties that were as white and pure as my crystal heart? I will not forgive you!" There was so much rage in the young blonde's eyes that the daimon leaked a little out of fear. "In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" With that, Usagi did her most forceful Moon Spiral Heart Attack ever, and the daimon was obliterated, along with some nearby landscaping. 

The next day Sailor Moon's public accident was all over the tabloids, and Usagi was too embarrassed to leave her room. At least she had manga to keep her entertained.


End file.
